With the development of the mobile communication technology, the mobile terminal has already been popularized in the whole world day by day, and its user image interface (UI interface) brings the most direct experience visually to the user and may become the first reason for a user to select a product, so the reasonable interface design is a very important factor for the mobile terminal.
The current mobile phone or other mobile terminal usually has various menu bars on its user interface, one or more softkeys are configured on the menu bar, and the corresponding character string content is displayed on the softkey. As shown in FIG. 1, in general cases a bottom bar area is demarcated on the screen bottom as the menu bar for displaying the menu button to prompt the user to perform a series of operations. The bottom bar is generally divided into three keys: left, middle and right according to actual circumstances, and the length of each key is usually set as a fixed value, for example, the bottom bar is equally divided according to the length of the whole bottom.
However, since the functions of the mobile phone are more and more abundant at present, the menu information which needs to be displayed by the bottom bar is also more and more abundant. Moreover, the mobile phone products may be sold to other countries, and the languages of a plurality of countries and regions are different from one another. For the same function key, the case that the length of a word exceeds the display range may present, which leads to the fact that the fixed length assigned on the bottom bar is often unable to display completely, and the word is hard to rewrite in short in some cases, and even if it is managed to rewrite the word in short with difficulty, it can bring the bad experience to the user.
When a certain softkey character string is unable to be displayed completely, other softkey character strings may be very short or no content is displayed at all. In the assignment principle of the fixed equally dividing length, the spare space in this case cannot be used for displaying the softkey which is unable to display the character string completely. This causes the occurrence of the contradiction situation that the display spaces of some softkeys are insufficient while the display spaces of other softkeys are over abundant.
So, this needs one technical scheme which can assign the display location and the length of a plurality of softkeys similar to the bottom bar dynamically, to meet the requirement that the softkey of the menu bar can display the corresponding character string content normally under the complicated situation, such as, multi-language environment, etc.